1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a waste toner recovery device to collect waste toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus to form an image on a printing medium, such as paper, according to input image signals. Examples of the image forming apparatus include printers, copiers, facsimiles, and devices combining functions thereof.
The image forming apparatus to form an image on a printing medium includes, arranged in a body defining the external appearance of the apparatus, an exposure unit to irradiate light containing image information, a developing unit to develop a visible image via the light irradiated from the exposure unit, a transfer unit to transfer the visible image developed by the developing unit to the printing medium, a fixing unit to fix the visible image on the printing medium by applying heat and pressure to the printing medium, and a discharge unit to discharge the printing medium, on which an image is completely formed, out of the body.
Recently, an image forming apparatus having a waste toner recovery device to collect waste toner accumulated on an image carrier, on which a toner image is formed, such as the transfer unit, has been disclosed. The size of the image forming apparatus is affected by a configuration of the waste toner recovery device and therefore, it is possible to appropriately select a configuration and arrangement of the waste toner recovery device, for a more compact size of the image forming apparatus.